


Trapped in the wind

by Zwetschge14



Series: Kitchen-cidents [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, prompt: ‘candle’, we have an ambitious little candle here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zwetschge14/pseuds/Zwetschge14





	Trapped in the wind

A little candle flickering in the wind.

It’s neither a warm breeze, nor a cold one. Not that the candle would’ve felt that. But it drags with it a world of impressions.

The sound of rustling leaves.

The smell of a hearty dinner.

The feeling of tiny water drops in the air.

The candle may not be able to hear, smell or feel these sensations, but it imagines them and it flickers in anticipation.

One day it would see this wondrous world. Soon. Maybe today?

And it reaches out for the unreachable as a man-made gust puts it to sleep.


End file.
